particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Government and Politics of Dankuk
The Dranian Federation is a federal parliamentary republic. Dankuk has a government controlled by the legislature with a ceremonial elected head of state. On the provincial and local-level there are elected semi-autonomous executive and legislative branches, and their decisions can be appealed to the federal court system. The head of state is the Chairman of the Federal Council for Unity, known shorthand as the Federal Chairman. The Federal Chairman is a largely ceremonial position, directly elected by the national population. While the Federal Chairman may be affiliated with a political party, it is expected that they be non-partisan and serve as a symbol of national unity. The Federal Chairman has no military command authority. The Federal Chairman may swear in federal judges, military officers, and federal civil servants. While foreign policy is a cabinet matter, the Federal Chairman serves a representative of Dankuk in international affairs, accredits foreign ambassadors, and serves as host for state visits to Dankuk. The Federal Chairman may confer honors and decorations of the Dranian national honors system. The head of government is the Premier of the Federal Cabinet, known shorthand as the Premier. The Premier is the leader of the national government and oversees the implementation of the laws and policies. The Premier is also the Vice Chairman of the Federal Council for Unity. The Premier has authority to issue directions to ministers and, with the approval of the Federal Chairman, may dismiss cabinet ministers and appoint temporary replacements. By the constitution the Prime Minister serves a four years term, with no term limits. The Federal Senate is the 260-member unicameral national legislature and it is responsible for drafting and approving all laws and treaties. . Destroyed in the war with Indrala]]. As a parliamentary republic, the senate is responsible for the selection of a premier and providing confidence to the Federal Cabinet government. The judiciary of Dankuk is headed by the Supreme Court and throughout the nation there is a system of federal and local courts. The Federal Council for Unity is a national advisory board that is committed to upholding democracy, equality, and human rights in Dankuk. It is composed of the Chairman, Vice Chairman, each provincial governor, federal city mayor, representatives of cultural organizations, and representatives of the major religions of Dankuk. It is required that all three major cultural groups (Draddwyr, Dranianos, and Kyo) have representation and it is advised that attempts be made to include representation for other significant minority groups. Past Governance Following the Dranian Seung Revolution in 2967, Drania was a single-party state, ruled by the Jegug-ui Hyeogmyeong Jeonseon (제국의 혁명 전선 - Imperial Revolutionary Front). After the fall of the Cheng Socialist State, democratic parties reestablished the monarchy and began to liberalize the economy. Before July 3336, Drania was a constitutional monarchy, officially titled as the Kingdom of Dranland. Leading the monarchy was the Cadwallader Family. During the monarchy the head of state position was split between the hereditary monarch and a directly elected representative of the people, known as the Lord Chancellor. And head of government was the Prime Minister, a position which continued to exist in the republic, until June 3483. Royal Palace in Iglesia Mayor.]] Prior to May 3231, monarchy was headed by the House of Santiago. But in 3231 the National Socialist Revolution abolished the monarchy and Adolf Frederick Drexler declared himself "New Emperor of Dranland;" and King Cristián I was deported from country. After the NSP collapse, efforts of the Royal Democratic Party and Grand National Party, reestablished the monarchy under Cristián and the House of Santiago. Not long after his return, Cristián I abdicated, leaving the throne to Victoria I of Drania. In 3286 a referendum was held questioning whether to maintain the monarchy and it was narrowly decided to keep the monarchy. Following the referendum it was also decided in 3292 that the monarchy would become controlled by the Cadwallader Family. During the 3570s, Dranland faced immense political instability and a lack of legitimacy for the government in power. This led to the constitutionally ceremonial president, Sun Ryoji, with the support of the majority of Parliament, to oust the the Government of Morganna Cadfeal. Taoiseach Cadfeal refused to step down, despite the establishment of a new government by President Ryoji. Sun's government only took effective control of a few ministries, while Cadfeal still held others. Amid this confusion, the military exercised a degree of autonomy over itself, eventually leading to the 3572 Dranish coup d'état, led by Joel Cubrero. General Cubrero's military coup reigned in control over most the nation, except Elbian Province, which Sun's Government fled to and continued to exercise power. Cubrero's military regime never gained control of Elbian and President Sun declared the region as the Dranish Free State. The military dictatorship of Cubrero and the relatively authoritarian Sun regime would continue until 3577, when Cubrero was overthrown by democracy proponents from within his government. Quickly following this the Free State entered negotiations with the Republic and reunification was achieved in the summer of 3577. Following reunification, a semi-presidential parliamentary democracy was restored and lasted until the Great Kyo Revolution of 3608. Monarchy The monarch of Dankuk was traditionally ceremonial and symbolic, while still holding a significant amount of influence over national affairs. Monarchs traditionally originate from the House of Ryeo, a descendant line of Baekgu the Great. The official residence of the monarch was Beonyeongsalm Palace in Gongmangdo, which was reconstructed after being destroyed in the 3680s during war with Indrala. The original palace had been the historic residence of the ancient Baeguk monarchs. ]] In addition to the House of Ryeo, there were a number of prominent families that had received official recognition from the monarchy and possessed nobility. This nobility system existed until the Cheng socialist revolution of 3685. The highest nobility outside the Ryeo Family were the ducal titles, which granted landed domains over the five provinces. These dukes, while mostly ceremonial, had the power to appoint the mayors of the cities and towns of their region. During the time of this nobility there were three noble families: the Lee Family, led by Duke Hancheol I in Hyonggi, Myeoggi, and Seongtaek; the Sun Family, led by Duke Jonghyun I, in Eljang, Gongmangdo, and Reunii; and the de Mingo Family, led by Duke Alexandre I, in Ulbrach and Iglesia Mayor. Today, after several anti-monarchist and democratic regimes, with no powers are granted to the nobility and there is limited recognition for their status. Category:Politics of Dankuk